


Palutena's Guidance: Warrior of Light (XIV)

by wingedcatgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Palutena's Guidance, and without dialogue tags. why did i write this without dialogue tags., i wrote this before playing shadowbringers and boy does it show, one strongly implied trans character and one mildly suggested trans character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatgirl/pseuds/wingedcatgirl
Summary: An angel asks for pro tips on fighting a catgirl. Also there's trans feels. Can I write a fic that doesn't contain trans feels? Probably, but I don't want to.





	Palutena's Guidance: Warrior of Light (XIV)

**Author's Note:**

> ATUHOR'S NOSE: Sometimes an idea pops into your head and you gotta spend an hour banging it out immediately and then post it immediately and now here it is okay thank you bye
> 
> If you like talking about the fanfic you read, [I have a Discord server for that](https://discord.gg/V5Kbh8Q).

"Wow, who's that glamorous warrior?"

"That's the Warrior of Light. They hail from a world called Hydaelyn, watched over by a Mothercrystal...  _ also _ called Hydaelyn. Watch out for their unpredictable moves - they have the power of... oh, how many jobs was it at this point. 17? 18?"

"I think that's Pokémon types, Lady Palutena. Oh, um, 'they'? They look like an ordinary catgirl to me...?"

"They look like an ordinary Miqo'te woman  _ now _ , it's true, but the stories are inconsistent. The older tales depict the Warrior of Light as a male Hyur, and there's a bit in the middle where their race and gender changes so often it kinda comes across as the storytellers guessing at random."

"Sheesh, you two really don't know anything about her, do you?"

"Oh? Do feel free to enlighten us, Viridi."

"This Warrior of Light had a brief but intense addiction to a potion called Fantasia, which lets you rebuild your body from the ground up. The random changes between the stories in that era  _ were _ random -- but also very real, as she tried to figure out who she really was."

"Huh! So if I got my hands on some of that... Don't get me wrong, I love being an angel! But sometimes I wonder what it's like to be a girl angel."

"Huh."

"Wh- what  _ huh _ , Lady Palutena?"

"Oh, it's probably nothing. And if it isn't nothing, I should let you figure it out on your own."

" _ cough _ egg! _ cough _ "

"Viridi,  _ don't _ ."

"I said nothing and nobody can prove otherwise."

"By the way, Lady Viridi, don't you normally hate humans, er, human _ oids _ ?"

"Normally. But you just can't hate a cute widdle kittycat, oh so cute widdle bitty kitty~"

"You do remember that she's a seasoned warrior, right?"

"So's Pit. What's your point?"

"Uh, speaking of 'seasoned warrior', can I get some fighting tips here?"

"Don't not have the Echo."

"Gee, thanks, Lady Viridi."


End file.
